icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Plumb
Ron Plumb (born July 17, 1950) is a retired Canadian ice hockey defenceman. He was born in Kingston, Ontario. Playing career A Peterborough Petes junior player who won the Max Kaminsky Trophy as the league's best defenceman in 1970, Plumb was drafted 9th overall by the Boston Bruins in the 1970 NHL Amateur Draft. After two seasons with the Bruins' Central Hockey League farm club Oklahoma City Blazers, he jumped to the upstart World Hockey Association Philadelphia Blazers in 1972. In the WHA Plumb became a star, winning the Dennis A. Murphy Trophy as the WHA's best defenceman in 1977, and being selected a First or Second Team All-Star for much of the league's history. He remained with the Blazers as they moved to Vancouver in the following season. Plumb then played for the San Diego Mariners in 1975, the Cincinnati Stingers for the following three seasons, and the New England Whalers. He then played one season in the National Hockey League with the Hartford Whalers, remaining in the organization for two more years, but playing in the AHL with the Springfield Indians. Plumb followed his North American pro career with three seasons in Europe, 1983 with Freiburg EHC in the 2.Bundesliga, then 1984–1986 with the Fife Flyers in the British Hockey League. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1967-68 Peterborough Petes OHA 47 3 19 22 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1968-69 Peterborough Petes OHA 53 4 10 14 57 -- -- -- -- -- 1969-70 Peterborough Petes OHA 54 16 29 45 77 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Oklahoma City Blazers CHL 72 3 19 22 73 5 0 0 0 12 1971-72 Oklahoma City Blazers CHL 72 10 42 52 90 6 1 2 3 8 1972-73 Philadelphia Blazers WHA 78 10 41 51 66 4 0 2 2 13 1973-74 Vancouver Blazers WHA 75 6 32 38 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1974-75 San Diego Mariners WHA 78 10 38 48 56 10 2 3 5 19 1975-76 Cincinnati Stingers WHA 80 10 36 46 31 -- -- -- -- -- 1976-77 Cincinnati Stingers WHA 79 11 58 69 52 4 1 2 3 0 1977-78 Cincinnati Stingers WHA 54 13 34 47 45 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 New England Whalers WHA 27 1 9 10 18 14 1 5 6 16 1978-79 New England Whalers WHA 78 4 16 20 33 9 1 3 4 0 1979-80 Springfield Indians AHL 52 2 20 22 42 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 Hartford Whalers NHL 26 3 4 7 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Springfield Indians AHL 79 11 51 62 150 7 3 6 9 8 1981-82 Springfield Indians AHL 80 4 31 35 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Freiburg ERC 2.GBu 46 14 38 52 72 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Fife Flyers BHL 36 26 54 80 88 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Fife Flyers BHL 36 20 51 71 76 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WHA Totals 549 65 264 329 341 41 5 15 20 48 NHL Totals 26 3 4 7 14 -- -- -- -- -- External links * Category:Born in 1950 Category:Philadelphia Blazers players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Oklahoma City Blazers (1965-1977) players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:San Diego Mariners players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Fife Flyers players Category:New England Whalers players Category:Cincinnati Stingers (WHA) players Category:Freiburg EHC players Category:Vancouver Blazers players Category:Retired in 1986